


yeah, let's move to the north pole and live happily

by wreckedshoes



Series: be with you [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, and happy holidays, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: Mingyu holds his sons close.Minwon, whose smile is as bright as the sun, and Minwoo, whose eyes glimmer like that of a moon. They are the sun and moon to him, and Wonwoo is the set of stars that shine through the night. Mingyu just knows he’ll never find anything better than this.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: be with you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	yeah, let's move to the north pole and live happily

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in just three hours so there could some typos and mistakes here and there but i just really wanted to write this today. merry christmas and happy holidays to everyone!

“Mingyu, wait!” Mingyu hears his coworker calling his name right when he exits his office for the end of the day. He sees Jungkook running towards him with his signature toothy smile and pants when he finally arrives in front of him. “Before you leave, I have this for you. Well, for Minwon and Minwoo.” He says, handing the other man a bag that carried three boxes wrapped in pretty Christmas decorations. “Just a little gift for the boys, you know, from their favorite Uncle Kookie. Oh, and this one is for Wonwoo hyung.”

Mingyu laughs at the name and gladly accepts the gift before pulling one of his best friends into a hug. “Thanks, man.” Mingyu replies, patting Jungkook’s shoulder. “I’m sure the kids will love it.” Ever since the twins were born and his best friends met them the very first time, Jungkook has been all over his twins. It was Eunwoo at first but maybe Jungkook will finally take the title of Best Uncle after this.

“Hey, that’s not fair. I thought we said we’re not getting gifts for the kids!” Jaehyun shouts from down the hall. He’s been competing for Best Uncle as well, just not as well as Jungkook and Eunwoo. Minwoo seems to have taken a liking to Jaehyun though.

“Well, I am their favorite uncle after all,” Jungkook replies proudly, hands on his hips. “You’re just gonna have to accept the kids love me more than you.”

“Take that back, Jeon!”

“Not gonna happen, Jung!”

Mingyu laughs as he pats his friends before taking his leave. He puts the gifts on the passenger seat when he gets to his car and proceeds to call his husband through his earpiece once he starts driving.

_ “Hello?” _ Ah, there’s the pretty voice of his husband. 

Mingyu immediately smiles upon hearing the deep voice. “Hello love,” He greets and can practically see the grin on Wonwoo’s lips. “I just got off work, heading to the bakery right now.” He informs, steering the wheel and making left on the road as he speaks. “I’ll see you at home soon.”

_ “Alright, see you soon, Gyu.” _

“Love you.”

Wonwoo chuckles.  _ “Love you too.” _ He replies back, making Mingyu’s heart beat and lips beam. And he’s about to hang up the call until he hears the little chattering in the background.

_ “Daddy, daddy!” _ Minwon calls loudly followed by Minwoo’s soft  _ “Daddy…” _ in the background. 

Mingyu chuckles. “Kim Minwon, Kim Minwoo! Were you two good with papa today?” He asks and he just knows that Minwon is nodding his head excitedly. “Daddy is going to be home soon, okay? Gotta pick up our Christmas cake for tomorrow!”

_ “Yay! Cake, cake!” _ Minwon cheers and even though Minwoo is quiet in the background, his love for cake is strong.  _ “Drive safe, daddy!” _

“Of course, my sunshine! I’ll see you two later now!”

“Okay, bye daddy!” 

Mingyu doesn’t want to hang up but he does so as he continues the drive, replacing the empty shouting from Minwon with some random radio music. It begins to snow a little bit onto the window and Mingyu hopes it’ll be a white Christmas for the kids. It’ll be a first for them considering it hadn’t snowed on Christmas day since the year they were born. 

Minwon likes playing in the snow but Minwoo  _ loves _ the snow. The last time it snowed, his eyes glimmered like the stars when he saw the small flakes falling to the ground and since then he loves to doodle little snowflakes in his coloring books.

The bell to the bakery chimes when Mingyu enters, brushing the snowflakes that had landed on his coat shoulders. “Hello,” He greets the worker, “I’m here to pick up a cake reserved by Kim Mingyu.”

The worker nods in response. “Oh yes, give me a second.” He says, walking to the backroom and returning in a mere second with a beautiful decorated chocolate cake with ‘Merry Christmas Minwon & Minwoo’ written in pink icing. “Would you like anything else, sir?”

Mingyu smiles as he shakes his head. “No, this is perfect. Thank you.”

❆❆❆

“Minwon, be careful by the wires,” Wonwoo signals to the older twin spinning around with Bruno by the Christmas tree they had put up at the beginning of the month. Minwon nods and sits down next to Bruno, patting his dog’s head happily. He’s been obsessed with the tree ever since they decorated it and he remembers how their daddy and papa picked him and Minwoo up to place the star at the very top. 

And then the best part is when they turn off the living up lights so they can turn on the Christmas lights instead, filling their house with pretty colors. “Isn’t it pretty, Woo?” Minwon runs to his twin brother who’s sitting in between Wonwoo’s legs on the floor as he gets his hair dried from their bath. And there’s Stella lying her head on his thigh. It’s her favorite resting spot.

Minwoo nods in response, his eyes also sparkling with the pretty lights and Wonwoo smiles, putting down the towel so he can start brushing Minwoo’s hair. “Are you ready for Christmas tomorrow?” Wonwoo asks his sons who both nodded excitedly. 

“And the Christmas presents, papa?” Minwoo comments, turning to look up at Wonwoo with his round eyes that resemble Mingyu so much. 

Wonwoo smiles, bringing a hand to caress Minwoo’s cheeks. “Of course. Let’s open them all tomorrow.” The twins have gotten quite the large number of presents underneath the tree from all their family and friends throughout the weeks and it takes a lot to stop Minwon from actually opening them with such curiosity. 

The passcode to the front door rings in two little dings and Mingyu finally arrives back home. Minwon hears it clearly and quickly rushes to see him. “Daddy!” Minwon calls happily, jumping onto Mingyu while he was taking off his shoes. Bruno follows right after him, the both of them jumping up and down at the sight of their dad.

“Sunshine!” Mingyu calls back just as happily, letting Minwon jump into his arms as they twirl around. “Sunshine, Daddy missed you today so much! You too, Bruno!” He says, rubbing his nose against his son’s button nose, and patting Bruno’s head. “Look, Daddy brought home the Christmas cake!” He gently shakes the box in front of his son who giggles happily.

“Yay, cake! Minwon missed Daddy too!” Minwon replies, his smile that’s practically a spitting image of Wonwoo. “Papa and Minwoo missed you too!”

Seeing the papa standing in the living room, Mingyu smiles fondly as he walks over and closes up against Wonwoo to peck his lips. “I’m home, love.” He whispers with a grin as Minwon continues to giggle in his arms at his parents. 

Wonwoo smiles instantly, leaning in for another peck. “Welcome back, my dear.” He whispers back just as fondly. 

Below, Minwoo is standing by Mingyu’s leg, smiling as he says, “Welcome home, daddy.” His eyes that look so much like his own are shining brightly and Mingyu almost wants to cry. He places the cake onto the living room table and leans down to pick up his other son into his other arm.

“Thank you, my Moonlight.” He says to Minwoo. 

He holds his sons close. Minwon, whose smile is as bright as the sun, and Minwoo, whose eyes glimmer like that of a moon. They are the sun and moon to him, and Wonwoo is the set of stars that shine through the night. Mingyu just knows he’ll never find anything better than this. 

Wonwoo smiles at the scene. He can practically hear Mingyu’s thoughts as he hugs and talks with their sons. It’s so endearing and domestic that no matter what literature mind he has, no words can describe how he feels in this moment.

“You must be hungry,” Wonwoo says, “I’ll go heat up dinner for you. Go take a shower.” He takes their twins into his arms as Mingyu complies, taking off his suit and necktie (that looks extremely too attractive in Wonwoo’s eyes but  _ ahem) _ before heading to the bathroom.

Dinner is just ready in time as Mingyu finishes his shower. Dressed in a loose shirt and a pair of sweats, he sits down at the table as his twins are in their baby chairs, happily eating some cookies. “Daddy, look! Papa made cookies!”

“Cookies?” Mingyu repeats as he notices the little reindeer and santa hat cookies on their plates. “Oh, papa baked these? They look great!”

Wonwoo huff proudly. “Of course. You can say I’m a great baker.” He brags, earning a cheeky eye roll from his husband as Minwoo speaks up not a second later.

“Actually these were already made and papa just put them in the oven.” Minwoo says as he feeds Bruno a cookie.

“What–Minwoo!” Wonwoo calls but Minwoo only giggles at his papa’s reaction. He hears his daddy laugh as well and Wonwoo just sighs. He’s already no match for his son.

“Aw, Minwoo, don't be like that.” Mingyu jokes along. “At least papa is great at heating the oven.” He loves making Minwoo giggle as much as he loves hearing him giggle and he leans down to Minwoo’s height and opens his mouth with a waiting ‘ah~’ to which Minwoo gladly feeds his dad a cookie. 

Minwon turns to their papa as he munches on his cookie and hands one to Wonwoo, smiling as his papa sighs and leans for Minwon to feed him. “They’re delicious, papa!” He hears him say and Wonwoo’s heart flutters.

❆❆❆

The twins are asleep in their cribs as Mingyu slips into his own bed, snuggling into the covers and Wonwoo chuckles next to him as the younger man nods on his thighs. “Cold?” His husband asks, putting down his book so he can thread through Mingyu’s hair. “How was work today?”

“Good,” Mingyu replies shortly with a yawn. “Let everyone go early since it is Christmas Eve. Oh, I almost forgot– Jungkook got gifts for the kids and you.” He says, reminding himself to grab the presents at the front entrance. 

Wonwoo raises a brow. “Me too?”

Mingyu nods again, this time his eyes close tiredly. Wonwoo smiles and gently moves to turn off their lamp before sliding into the covers. Mingyu yawns and holds his husband close as he feels him snuggle into his chest. Tomorrow is a big day for the family and Wonwoo makes it a promise to himself that their kids will remember it. 

❆❆❆

It’s Christmas morning and the first thing Wonwoo hears are the little giggles and pitter patters of hands on his face. He slowly opens his eyes, wincing at the light until he sees his twins smiling at him. “Good morning, papa.” They say and Wonwoo cracked a smile, bringing an arm up to scoop his two kids into a hug. The twins released another set of giggles as they hugged their papa back and Wonwoo suddenly wonders how much his kids have grown now that he needs two arms to hug the both of them instead of one.

Mingyu comes into the room, smiling at the scene as he leans against the door frame. “Breakfast is ready,” He says, watching the twins’ heads jolt towards him at once from his sudden voice. He walks over to the bed and leans over to peck his kids’ foreheads and Wonwoo’s temple. “Good morning, my love.”

Wonwoo smiles in his sleep. “Good morning.” He replies and Minwon suddenly gasps.

“Daddy, papa, look!” Minwon shouts, pointing out their window. He crawls out of Wonwoo’s hold (insert sad papa pout) and toddles to the window where the neighborhood is covered in snow from last night. The sun is out and the sky is clear and perhaps Mingyu really got the white Christmas he had wished for.

“Snow, snow!” Minwon cheers loudly when Minwoo joins him at the window.

Minwoo’s eyes light up instantly, pressing his small hands flat against the window pane as he takes in the beautiful view.“...snow…!”

“Daddy, daddy, can we play outside, please?” Minwon begs and even Minwoo looks excitedly behind him. 

Mingyu smiles, reaching to pat the top of their heads. “Alright, but let’s brush our teeth and eat breakfast first, okay?”

“Okay!” The twins say together. Minwon grins and turns to his brother. “Come on, Woo, let’s go get Bruno and Stella’s breakfast ready!”

The family eats breakfast before opening their gifts and playing in the snow. Mingyu had made a batch of pancakes and waffles (Minwon’s favorite; Minwoo doesn’t have a favorite breakfast) and Wonwoo doses his plate in syrup. 

Minwon is a messy eater, which is why Mingyu refuses to give him more chocolate syrup on his pancake and waffles. “But I want more chocolate syrup on my pancake.” Minwon says, eyes staring at his dad as he points to his breakfast. “Why can’t I have more chocolate syrup?” 

“Because too much chocolate is bad for you.” Mingyu answers as he eats his own breakfast. His words lead him to have a staring contest with Minwon. It happens all the time when Minwon wants something, he just stares with eyes in hope that his parents will eventually give in. Mingyu is weak against his stares, but he tries his best to hold his ground. “Minwoo isn’t asking for more chocolate.” He says, pointing with his chin to his other son who’s quietly eating his pancakes.

Minwon looks at his twin brother and his pancakes, and then back to his own pancake. “Minwoo doesn’t even like chocolate.” He says. “Can’t I have a little more chocolate, daddy, please?” 

“Minwoo doesn’t hate chocolate,” Mingyu corrects. “He just can’t  _ have _ that much chocolate.” And there’s a reason for that, but now is not the time to explain.

There’s a short whine this time from Minwon and Mingyu would’ve given in if they weren’t approached by Wonwoo coming out from the bathroom. He strolls to his son and takes the chocolate syrup bottle to splatter just a little bit of the sweets onto Minwon’s pancakes.

“After this, no more chocolate syrup.” Wonwoo’s voice is firm and strong, and Minwon immediately sits up straight with a nod. He finishes the chocolate before he finishes his pancakes, but he doesn’t ask for more throughout the rest of his breakfast. 

“How come he only listens to you, and not me.” Mingyu comments with a pout when he walks over to put his plate into the sink. Wonwoo chuckles, feeling his husband’s hand on his hip as he makes his morning coffee. “You’re too easy on him.” Wonwoo says, leaning in to peck Mingyu’s pout. The younger smiles and pulls Wonwoo into another kiss. They were met with a small groan from Minwoo, who’s barely awake to witness such affection so early. 

“Not in front of my pancakes,” Minwoo whines and Wonwoo laughs. 

Mingyu snaps his fingers at the two. “Finish up your breakfast,” He says and his two kids respond with a monotone “yes dad...” whilst digging into their pancakes. Wonwoo chuckles behind his hand and Mingyu turns to look at him, raising a brow at his husband. “What’s so funny?”

Wonwoo shakes his head with a grin. “See, the kids do listen to you.” He says, quickly pecking Mingyu’s jawline and escaping his arms before his husband could hold him again.

Their kids finally finish their breakfast and now they’re able to open their gifts. Wonwoo sorts them out by name, thankful that they have an equal number of presents. “Alright, go ahead.” He says and Minwon immediately digs in to ripping the wrapping, startling his younger twin.

“Uncle Jun got me an action figure!” Minwon cheers.

“Uncle Kookie got me more coloring books!” Minwoo adds in happily.

Mingyu and Wonwoo watch as their kids get more excited at each unboxing of their gifts. They surely have to thank their friends and family for the amazing gifts they’ve gotten them this year. 

❆❆❆

“Snow, snow, snow!” Minwon and Minwoo cheer as they run into the park across from their apartment. They jump into a large pile, giggling and rolling around in the fresh snow. They make their dads join in as well, making snow angels and building snowmen.

And then they have a snowball fight. Mingyu teams up with Minwoo and Wonwoo teams up with Minwon. They build forts as defense and Wonwoo makes the snowballs for his son to throw them at their two opponents. “FOR SPARTA!!!” Minwon shouts every time he throws a snowball and Wonwoo just wonders if his son has been watching those action movies with his dad again.

Afterwards, they have hot chocolate with their chocolate cake when they get back home and that’s when Minwoo becomes very  _ wild _ because he can only have a certain amount of chocolate before his sugar rush kicks in and he’s suddenly running around with so much energy. 

This Minwoo scares Minwon a lot because he’s never seen his younger twin get  _ so _ energetic it’s almost unbelievable. And usually Mingyu and Wonwoo would try to calm Minwoo down but they decide to let him have his time since it’s Christmas after all.

“Papa, papa, you have to stop Minwoo,” Minwon begs his parents as Minwoo is literally cheering loudly before jumping off the couch to run after his older twin with crazy laughter that even scares Bruno and Stella. “He’s crazy!”

Minwoo eventually calms down after dinner. As soon as his sugar rush disappears, all his energy immediately depletes and he’s a sleepy mess. But he stays awake in his papa’s arms as the four of them sit on the living floor with the lights off and the Christmas lights on. 

A light Christmas carol is playing through the speakers and the feeling of Wonwoo’s sweater is warm around Minwoo’s body. He wants to sleep but Minwon’s soft talking is keeping him awake enough to enjoy some more moments.

“This is the best Christmas ever,” Minwon says, resting his head on Mingyu’s stomach as he hugs the toys he received today. He smiles at his daddy and at his papa and at Minwoo. 

“Oh?” Mingyu says, resting an arm on the couch behind his head as he stares at his son on his lap. Wonwoo takes this chance to rest his head right onto Mingyu’s arm. “Did you have fun today, Sunshine?”

Minwon nods happily. “So much fun, daddy. This is the best Christmas ever.” He repeats and his parents smile, proud that they fulfilled their promise. “I wish it was Christmas forever. Daddy, papa, we can live with Santa Claus!” 

Mingyu chuckles. “You want to live with Santa Claus?” He asks and Minwon nods eagerly. “But it can’t be Christmas all year long, what if Santa needs a break? He works hard, you know.” He says and Minwon hums. His dad does have a point.

“You’re right daddy...ah! How about we just move to the North Pole and live happily then!”

Wonwoo laughs this time. Oh how wild his son’s imaginations are. “Maybe one day, Minwon.” He says, and Minwon smiles, satisfied with his papa’s answer.

Minwoo yawns in Wonwoo’s arms. “I love today too.” He chimes in. “And I love chocolate…”

Wonwoo chuckles, running his fingers gently through Minwoo’s locks. “You better have. Because next time you’re not getting to eat this much chocolate anymore.” 

Minwoo hums and closes his eyes as he says, “I’m fine with that…” He yawns once more before smiling into his sleep.

Mingyu smiles, reaching to move the bangs out of Minwoo’s sleeping eyes. “Goodnight, my Moonlight.” He whispers and leans over to press his lips against Minwoo’s forehead. 

Minwon falls asleep moments after and Mingyu and Wonwoo sit there as their sons are asleep in their arms and their pets curled up next to them. They take in this moment, this moment of family and this moment of happiness. One Christmas Day, their twins will no longer be able to fit on their laps like this and Wonwoo doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle that yet. 

Mingyu leans over for a kiss that Wonwoo readily accepts. He loves his husband’s kisses. They’re soft and they’re warm. Their kisses are everything that he loves. They kiss a little more before they part and Mingyu bumps their foreheads together. 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Mingyu whispers.

Wonwoo smiles. “Merry Christmas, my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! make sure to leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays to everyone!
> 
> follow me here!: [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> 


End file.
